The present subject matter relates to lighting. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to LED (light emitting diode) based lamps and associated lens and reflector assemblies and methods.
Currently batwing light distribution may be preferred for illuminating rooms, streets and commercial stores to create uniform intensity over the illuminated area. Several prior art patents use LED sources with lens and/or reflector combinations. Representative examples include US Published Patent Applications US 2009/0225543, US 2010/0165637, US 2011/0141729, and US 2011/0141734.
An issue has arisen, however, in that in many of these cases, lit LEDs are visible to the observer since the LEDs are facing the light direction and sending light rays directly through the lens.
In view of these known issues, it would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a lens and reflector configuration that will allow for uniform illumination operations using LED lamps while avoiding direct observation of the LED lamps.